I'm the Music Meister
"I'm the Music Meister" is a song from the Batman: The Brave and the Bold season two episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister". It features the titular Music Meister demonstrating his powers by forcing Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta and Clock King to unwillingly sing along with him, while he explains his plans and backstory. The song is performed by Music Meister's voice actor Neil Patrick Harris, Black Canary's voice actress Grey DeLisle, Black Manta's voice actor Kevin Michael Richardson, Clock King's voice actor Dee Bradley Baker, and Aquaman and Gorilla Grodd's voice actor John DiMaggio. Lyrics it sounds to me like it's time to rumble! Indeed, but it is you who will take the tumble... sorry, hun, but did you just sing that? Of course I did not! Wait, yes I did! I'm sounding shrill against my will And cannot stop this singing! And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing! This silly game is very lame And someone's going to pay! An unknown force But where's the source that has us in it's sway? Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur; They're dastardly Despicable Disturbingly Inexplicable... And imminently kickable! That dirty, rotten rat is... The Music Meister! Put down your arms, my friends Your arrows, guns, and swords Your resistance to my charm now ends When I belt these power chords! Good guys or bad guys It doesn't really matter; You are all just slaves To my hypnotic patter! As I regale you with my story You'll know you have no choice But to do my evil bidding When you hear this booming voice! Oh, I'm the Music Meister! He's the Music Meister! And everyone just fawns! He's the Music Meister And we are all his pawns! And so for me, it's destiny To be the maestro Of villainy! Yes I'm the Music Meister And I'm here to settle the score! You see, I too have plans for this satellite And now that I've established who's in charge... Get To Work! Well, that's not something you see every day... The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher! The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance And it was then, with wicked glee I made those puppets dance! I'm the Music Meister! He's the Music Meister And everyone just fawns! He's the Music Meister And we are all his pawns! I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path! He's the Music Meister And we must beware his wrath! That voice! Beautiful! (Black Canary and Music Meister exchange pitches) The fiend! His voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it! This concerto of crime is over! Batman! I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet! You better tow the line you see Because your wills belong to me And now my friends, you have the chance... To show Batman how well you dance! Mwa ha ha ha ha! And now that Batman's been delayed Your usefulness has passed A distraction is what I need So kick into that blast! Oh, I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast! He's the Music Meister Under his spell, we're toast! I'm the Music Meister! I've won the day, now I must fly! I'm the Music Meister And I'm here to settle the score! Other Appearances *The song is featured in the Batman: The Brave And The Bold: Mayhem of the Music Meister! (Soundtrack from the Animated Television Show) soundtrack. Gallery Mayhem of the Music Meister 001.jpg Dance.jpg the_music_meister.jpg Videos I'm The Music Meister - Neil Patrick Harris Music Meister! He's An Evil Musical Genius! He Will Conquer You With His Music! Music Meister Batman! Try To Defeat Your Friends And Enemies! Trivia *"I'm the Music Meister" is the longest song in the entire episode, at five minutes and fifty-four seconds. Category:Television Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers